The purpose of the Biostatistics Core is to provide design and analytic support to SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects, and other cores. This core has two specific aims. Specific Aim 1: To provide biostatistical consultation and collaboration for SPORE Projects, Developmental Projects, and Cores. The Biostatistics Core will work with SPORE researchers on protocol and experimental design and will provide estimates of sample size and statistical power. The Core will advise researchers about optimal methods for monitoring ongoing studies. The Core will provide statistical analyses of completed experiments, and participate in manuscript preparation. In addition to these formal collaborative efforts, the Biostatistics Core will be available for ongoing, informal consultation with researchers over the duration of the SPORE. Specific Aim 2: To provide or recommend supporting computational infrastructure. Because an effective informatics infrastructure is critical to the functioning of the SPORE, the Biostatistics Core will work to assure that the storage and accessibility of data used and generated by the SPORE is efficient and effective. The Biostatistics Core will support efficient management of data resources by consulting on database design, helping to design efficient data collection methods and conducting audits of data quality.